1. Field
This field relates to multimedia computer monitors and diagnostic tests therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems in general and International Business Machines (IBM) compatible personal computer systems in particular have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. A personal computer system can usually be defined as a desk top, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more diskette drives, a fixed disk storage device and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a system board to electrically connect these components together. These personal computer systems are information handling systems which are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user (or a relatively small group of users in the case of personal computers which serve as computer server systems) and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses. A personal computer system may also include one or a plurality of I/O devices (i.e. peripheral devices) which are coupled to the system processor and which perform specialized functions. Examples of I/O devices include modems, sound and video devices or specialized communication devices. Mass storage devices such as hard disks, CD-ROM drives and magneto-optical drives are also considered to be peripheral devices. Computers producing multimedia effects (e.g., sound coupled with visual images) are in increased demand as computers are used for artistic endeavors, for entertainment, and for education. Sound makes game playing more realistic and helps reinforce knowledge and make educational programs more enjoyable to use. Digital effects and music can also be created on the computer and played through attached speakers without the need for additional musical instruments or components.
Multimedia systems today often include audio speakers along with monitors. For various reasons, including size constraints and speaker positioning, many computer users prefer having speakers included with their monitors. Manufacturers, therefore, offer multimedia monitors which include a display screen, (i.e., cathode ray tube or "CRT") and integrated speakers. These speakers are usually mounted on the side of the monitor or housed within cavities along the perimeter of the monitor. Speakers are often mounted on the left and right sides of the video screen and may also be mounted on top or underneath the video screen as well. The multimedia monitor generally contains a power cord to receive standard (110 volt) power as well as cables to connect the audio and video capabilities of the multimedia monitor to the computer system. These cables generally include a 9 pin video connector for connecting to the computer system's video card and a left and right standard audio cables to connect to the audio jacks on the sound card within the computer system.
A challenge of multimedia monitors is diagnosing problems the computer user may encounter and repairing the unit when a hardware problem is suspected. Multimedia monitors are often larger than other monitors because of the added volume and weight of the speakers. A multimedia monitor often weighs 50 pounds or more, generally depending on the size of the video screen. Furthermore, video screen sizes demanded by users are becoming larger and larger as the price for larger screens continues to drop, which, in turn, adds further weight and bulk to multimedia monitors. While the individual speakers themselves may be relatively small and light in comparison with the entire unit, the entire unit must often be returned for repair. Users currently return the entire unit to the manufacturer or repair center, even if the repair is specifically directed at one of the speakers. In addition, if the user has to send the multimedia monitor in for repairs, the computer system is often useless until the multimedia monitor is returned, even if the repairs are only directed at the speakers.
Multimedia monitors pose challenges for manufacturers and service organizations as well. First, it is often difficult to diagnose whether the problem is hardware or software related. Operating systems, such as Windows 95.TM., often have software that controls the volume or mute condition of the audio system. A user may not realize that the speaker volume control has been muted and may therefore assume that a hardware problem exists. In addition, this same software controls the balance of the speaker to determine, for example, how much volume is sent out of the right and left speakers. If the balance has been set to send all the volume out of one of the two speakers, the user may assume that the other speaker is broken. In order to diagnose many multimedia monitor reports, technical support personnel have to ask the user many questions about the software and various settings in the operating system controls in order to rule out software settings as a possible problem.
An improvement to multimedia monitors is needed to diagnose problems that are reported and to have the user return only those components within the multimedia monitor that are needed to be repaired.